dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sun Dragon
"Sun Dragon" ( Taiyōryū) is an attribute. Playstyle Sun Dragons focus on taking advantage of the opponent not having a monster in the center. To help with this, they use destruction effects to quickly clear the opponent's center. Later, they gained abilities that require them to send Sun Dragon cards from their drop zone into their deck in order to activate. Later, they obtained abilities revolving around link attacking. List of Sun Dragon cards Dragon World Items *Burning Dragon Force *Dragon Force (Dragon World) *Dragon Force, "Style of Impact" *Dragon Force, "Style of the Straight Fist" *Dragon Force, "Style of Partner" *Dragon Twin Sword, Bal Saber *Future Force, "DX" *Inherited Sun, Sunshine Impact *Sun Blade, Bal Beeline *Sun Blade, Balsword *Sun Blade, Daylight *Sun Blade, Gurensoul *Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle *Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle Charge *Sun Fist, Balguard *Sun Fist, Burning Sun *Sun Fist, Jet Knuckle *Sun Fist, Rising Knuckle *Sun Hammer, Bal Hammer *Sun Stone, Bal Flame *Sun Sword, Cloud Slasher Spells *Bal Climax *Bal Exciting *Bal Rescue *Bal Reviver! *Bal Support *Bestest Bal, bal! *Balle Shine Buster *Break Time *Cover Fire of the Solar Cannon *Dragon Force Cancel *Fervid Flame Aura! *Haven's Gift *Heat Wave *Heavenz Sunshine *Monopolize Sun *Reflector Sunbeam *Shinestorm *Shining Wall *Stout Arm of the Sun *Sun Deity's Aura *Sun Deity's Buddy *Sun Furnace Battery Type-1 *Sun Furnace Jet Type-1 *Sun Mirror *Sunshine Rush Monsters Size 0 *Balle Soleil Imagine *Bomber Dragon Jr. *Born! Bal Dragon *Burning Dragon Jr. *Burning Rapier Dragon "SD" *Flame Dragon Jr. *Flarefang Dragon "SD" *Glow Dragon Jr. *Heat Dragon Jr. *Hot Dragon Junior *Jet Dragon Jr. *Mera Blade Dragon "SD" *Powered Dragon Jr. *Weep Dragon Jr. Size 1 *Awaken! Bal Dragon *Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot *Blazehorn Dragon *Bright Hammer Dragon *Burning Rapier Dragon *Duskbreaker Dragon *Envoy of Sol, Meraciel *Explosive Bullet Dragon, Ultrabomb *Fireball Dragon *Flaredevice Dragon *Flarefang Dragon *Geothermal Dragon *Heat Dagger Dragon *Lavapick Dragon *Lightkeeper Dragon *Light Shield Dragon *Loyalty Dragon, Flarefang Dragon *Mera Blade Dragon *Mera Blade Inazuma *Mera Driver Dragon *Mera Exhaust Dragon *Meravolt Dragon *Merabaselard Dragon *Merakunai Dragon *Merapower Dragon *Messer Groote Dragon *Pizza Loving! Bal & Gao *Prominence Dragon *Shake Hands Dragon *Shineknuckle Dragon *Skyrunner Dragon *Sparkedge Dragon *Sun Deity's Fragment, Bal Glow *Sunbooster Dragon *Solwise Dragon *Tail Blazer Dragon *Vivid Flash Dragon *Y!mobile, Gao Size 2 *Aspiration Existence, Bal Dragon & Jackknife *Baan Gong Dragon *Bal Dragon of Roaring Fist *Blazing Horn Dragon *Breastcorona Dragon *Burstdash Dragon *Crimson Battler, Bal Dragon *Demon Lord and the Sun, Batzz&Bal Dragon *Double Knee Flare Dragon *Dragon of the Shining Sun, Bal Dragon *Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon *Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon "2018" *Explosive Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon *Fireclaw Dragon *Flamewing Dragon *Giant Flare Dragon *Godly-speed Bal Dragon *Great Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon *Heated up Sun, Bal Dragon *Innocent Sun Deity, Bal Dragon *Mera Glaive Dragon *Meramera Blade Dragon *Mikado Family's Hooligan, Bal Dragon *Overturn Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon *Passing the Baton! Bal Dragon *Pizza Party! Bal Dragon & Jackknife *Shine Claymore Dragon *Shining Arrow Dragon *Shiningboard Dragon *Soularmor Dragon *Spiritbeat Dragon *Style of Impact, Bal Dragon *Sun's Bond, Bal Dragon *Sun Deity's Fragment, Bal Burn *Sun Deity's Fragment, Bal Dragon *Sun Deity's Fragment, Bal Flamme *Sunbeam Dragon *Super Clash! Bal Dragon *Swordsman of the Sun, Bal Dragon Size 3 *Blazing Forge Dragon, Svarog *Careful-choice Steel Fire Dragon, Lord Sushiroad *Champion the Sungreat *CHAOS Breastcorona *CHAOS Meraglaive *CHAOS Spirit Beat *Deity Fire Cavalry Dragon, Romedius *Epicenter Cavalry Dragon, Ground Zero *Fire Deity Cavalry Dragon, Ameno Kaguzuchi *Fist Dragon of Torrid Flames, Olganorls *Flaming Sky Cavalry Dragon, Blazing Sun *Giant Flame Dragon, Elgaburst *Raging-fire Dragon, Agnagras *Scorching Cavalry Dragon, Second Helios *The Ideal Invincible Dragon, Bal Dragon *Phoenix Wing Virtuous Dragon, Zellhorus *The Ideal Invincible Dragon, Bal Dragon Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bal Dragon "Bal Grand Strike!" *Bal Dragon "Bal Weapon Combination!" *Bal Dragon "Bursting Bal Slash!" *Bal Dragon "Change! Impact Monster" *Bal Dragon “Dual-arm Bal Bunker!” *Bal Dragon, “All Out Bal Aura!” *Bal Dragon, "Bal Burst Smasher!!" *Bal Dragon, "Bal-Buster Granbolt!" *Bal Dragon, “Bal Rising!” *Bal Dragon, "Bal Saucer Over Rush!" *Bal Dragon, "Balforce Regeneration!" *Bal Dragon, "Double Balverize Blade!" *Bal Dragon, "Gold Bal Shine!" *Bal Dragon, "Great Full Bal Lariat!!" *Bal Dragon, “Extreme Rage Balbarian” *Bal Dragon, "Tempest! Bal Steel Sword!" *Fake the Sun, Bal Dragon *Mera Blade, "Giga Mera Bari Mera Blaaaaade!!" Size 3 *Buddyfight "The 3rd Anniversary" *Mysterious Sun Dragon, "Hidden Strength" *Zellhorus, "Eradicate Flame" Dual Cards Items *Dragon Force, "Style of Super Sun" (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) Spells *Sun Deity's Choice (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Sun in the Darkness (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Monsters Size 2 *Best Master and Disciple, Bal Dragon & Jackknife (Star Dragon/Dragon) *Dark Black Sun Dragon, Black Bal Dragon (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Successor Dragon, Gaia Link (Star Dragon/Dragon) Size 3 *Blue Sun, Balle Soleil (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Deity of the Sun, Balle Soleil (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Demon Lord of the Sun, Bal Dragon (Dungeon/Dragon) *Super Sun Deity Dragon, Balle Soleil Dios (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Impact Monsters Size 3 *Balle Soleil, "Bal-Blaster the Final!" (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Balle Soleil, "Eternal Bal-Blaster!" (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Balle Soleil, "The End of Bal-Break!" (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) List of Support Cards Dragon World Items *Dragon Force (Dragon World) *Dragon Force, "Style of the Straight Fist" *Dragon Twin Sword, Bal Saber *Sun Blade, Bal Beeline *Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle Charge *Sun Fist, Balguard *Sun Fist, Burning Sun *Sun Fist, Jet Knuckle Spells *Bal Rescue *Blessing of the Sun *Buddyfight Triple T "Hanako Mikado" *Cover Fire of the Solar Cannon *Fervid Flame Aura! *Heat Wave *Monopolize Sun *Shine-energy *Stout Arm of the Sun *Sun Deity's Buddy *Sun Dragon Shield *Sun Furnace Battery Type-1 *Sun Furnace Jet Type-1 *Sunshine Rush Monsters Size 0 *Balle Soleil Imagine *Burning Dragon Jr. *Jet Dragon Jr. Size 1 *Awaken! Bal Dragon *Burning Rapier Dragon *Duskbreaker Dragon *Explosive Bullet Dragon, Ultrabomb *Heat Dagger Dragon *Lightkeeper Dragon *Mera Driver Dragon *Merapower Dragon *Prominence Dragon *Solwise Dragon *Skyrunner Dragon *Tail Blazer Dragon Size 2 *Baan Gong Dragon *Breastcorona Dragon *Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon "2018" *Explosive Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon *Great Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon *Heated Up Sun, Bal Dragon *Innocent Sun Deity, Bal Dragon *Mikado Family's Hooligan, Bal Dragon *Spiritbeat Dragon *Super Clash! Bal Dragon Size 3 *Blazing Forge Dragon, Svarog *Champion the Sungreat *Fire Deity Cavalry Dragon, Ameno Kaguzuchi *Raging-fire Dragon, Agnagras *Scorching Cavalry Dragon, Second Helios *Phoenix Wing Virtuous Dragon, Zellhorus Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bal Dragon "Bal Grand Strike!" *Bal Dragon "Bal Weapon Combination!" *Bal Dragon "Bursting Bal Slash!" *Bal Dragon "Change! Impact Monster" *Bal Dragon “Dual-arm Bal Bunker!” *Bal Dragon, “All Out Bal Aura!” *Bal Dragon, "Bal Burst Smasher!!" *Bal Dragon, "Bal-Buster Granbolt!" *Bal Dragon, “Bal Rising!” *Bal Dragon, "Bal Saucer Over Rush!" *Bal Dragon, "Balforce Regeneration!" *Bal Dragon, "Double Balverize Blade!" *Bal Dragon, "Gold Bal Shine!" *Bal Dragon, "Great Full Bal Lariat!!" *Bal Dragon, “Extreme Rage Balbarian” *Bal Dragon, "Tempest! Bal Steel Sword!" Size 3 *Mysterious Sun Dragon, "Hidden Strength" *Zellhorus, "Eradicate Flame" Dual Cards Impact Monsters *Balle Soleil, "Eternal Bal-Blaster!" (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) *Balle Soleil, "The End of Bal-Break!" (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) Spells *Sun Deity Shield (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) *Sun in the Darkness (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Category:Sun Dragon Category:Attributes